Over it
by Kitty.Loves.Babybear
Summary: Er war über sie hinweg. Trotz ihres eigenen zersplitterten Herzen, wusste sie, dass er mit ihr glücklicher sein wird. First Fanfic /Erster fanfic


Over it

Ihr Herz fühlte sich schwer in ihrer Brust an, dann zersprang es in tausend Teile. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich leer an, ohne jedes Gefühl. Leblos. Sie wollte Bolin zuerst nicht glauben, konnte es nicht glauben. Doch was sie nun sah war mehr als ein eindeutiger Beweis.

Sie stand bewegungslos in der offenen Tür zur Makos Wohnung und starrte das Paar an. Als sie hereinkam sprangen sie zwar auseinander, doch nicht schnell genug so das sie den Kuss noch sehen konnte.

Sie dachte diese beiden Menschen wären ihre Freunde. Doch anscheinend vermissten sie sie kein Stück als sie fort war. Nun wurde das leere Gefühl durch Traurigkeit verdrängt. Anscheinend brauchten sie Korra nicht.

„Korra..?" sprach Mako, als ob er nicht sicher war, dass sie wirklich da war.

„Du bist zurück!" sagte Asami halb freudig, halb geschockt. Die Erbin ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, und als Korra die Unsicherheit in ihren Bewegungen sah, hielt sie die Hand hoch und Asami blieb augenblicklich stehen.

„Tu nicht so als ob du dich freuen würdest mich zu sehen. Wie es aussah habe ich euch gestört. Keine Angst ich gehe schon." Sagte sie kalt, dann drehte sie sich um und ging ein Schritt vorwärts, als Makos Stimme sie stoppte.

„Warte, Korra! Lass es mich erklären!"

Sie blieb mit den Rücken zu ihm stehen, weil sie nicht wollte das er ihre Tränen sah, doch dann merkte sie, das es egal war. Sie wollte die beiden sowieso nie wieder sehen. Langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Du musst nichts erklären. Ich verstehe alles. Wir haben Schluss gemacht. Ich habe mich dir gegenüber schrecklich verhalten, hatte nur meine Familie im Kopf. Doch was mir gerade das Herz bricht ist, dass du so schnell über mich hinweg bist. Eine Woche, Mako? Wirklich? Nachdem du mir sechs Monate immer wieder erzählt hast, das du mich liebst? Anscheinend hast du gelogen. Jetzt kann ich nicht anders als mich zu fragen was in unserer Beziehung überhaupt echt war. Nicht einmal die guten Erinnerungen konntest du mir lassen."

„Nein, so ist das nicht..." versuchte es Mako, doch sie sprach weiter.

„Hör auf dich selber auch noch zu belügen! Als ich hier herkam, dachte ich das nach allem was wir durchgemacht hätten, wir unsere Probleme klären könnten. Um wenigstens noch unsere Freundschaft retten zu können. Du hast keine Ahnung was ich in den letzten zwei Wochen durchgemacht habe! Aber allem Anschein nach, war keiner von euch besorgt, so lange nichts von mir gehört zu haben." Sie musste tief Luft holen, um den Druck in ihrer Brust zu trotzen. Mako und Asami schauten sie schuldbewusst an. Jetzt durchzuckte sie die Schuld. Auch wenn ihre Freunde sie vergessen hatten und sie wütend auf sie seien wollte, ihnen genauso weh tun wollte, wie sie es getan hatten, kümmerte sich Korra immer noch um sie. Sie wollte das alle glücklich sind, wenn auch ohne sie.

„Tief in mir drinnen wusste ich, das du mich eines Tages satt haben wirst. Du warst so glücklich mit ihr, während wir uns immer wieder gestritten haben. Das du mit mir Schluss gemacht hast, war zu erwarten. Ich habe euch alle so oft in Gefahr gebracht, wahrscheinlich ist das die Quittung. Ich hoffe ihr werdet glücklich, ihr habt es verdient. Ich nehme Naga mit. Das ist wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal das ihr mich sehen werdet."

Jede Sekunde die sie länger blieb, desto mehr brach sie. Der Mann an den sie glaubte, ihn liebte, und dachte diese Gefühle wurden erwidert, hatte sie vergessen, war über sie hinweg. Ihre Freundin nutzte ohne auf ihre Gefühle zu achten, die erste Chance um ihren Exfreund zurück zugewinnen. Sie musste hier raus. Sie stürmte durch die Tür den Gang entlang. Vage hörte sie die beiden ihren Namen rufen, doch sie würde sich nicht umdrehen. Sie war alleine.

Mako und Asami standen noch eine Weile still da. Dann übermannte das Gefühl der Schuld Mako, und er ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Was hatte er bloß getan? Er war gestresst, verwirrt und einsam, als Asami jenen Abend zu ihm kam. Er ließ sich auf sie ein, in der Hoffnung diese Gefühle los werden zu können. Er mochte sie immer noch, aber wie einen besten Freund. Asami ging es ebenso, sie wusste am besten wie es war seinen Freund an wen anders zu verlieren. Obwohl Mako und Korra kein Paar mehr waren, wusste sie das die beiden sich immer noch liebten. Aber als alles um sie herum in Stücke brach, wollte sie wenigstens etwas ihres alten Lebens retten. Doch um welchen Preis?

Die beiden wurden in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als erneut die Tür aufging. Doch diesmal war es Bolin.

„Hey Leute!...Warum packt ihr nicht?"

Beide starrten ihn verwirrt an. Mako sprach als Erster:

„Was meinst du Bolin?" Jetzt schaute Bolin verwirrt.

„Kommt ihr nicht mit zum Südpol?" fragte er.

„Warum sollten wir zum Südpol?" fragte Mako etwas genervt, seinen Bruder alles aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen.

„Um Korra zu begleiten? Ihr dabei helfen die Welt zu retten?"

„Was? Warum die Welt? Es ist doch nur ein Bürgerkrieg?" sprach Asami.

„Hat sie es euch nicht erzählt?" Als beide den Kopf schüttelten fuhr er fort.

Bolin begann alles zu erzählen, was Korra ihm erzählt hatte.

„...Doch Unalaq hatte dort auf sie gewartet. Jinora konnte sie in letzter Sekunde vor Unalaq und seiner Armee dunkler Geister retten und wieder nach Hause bringen."

Mako wollte sich am liebsten selbst schlagen. Wie konnte er zulassen, das dies alles Korra passierte? Er hätte sie beschützen müssen, doch er hatte lieber Schluss machen müssen und wieder zu Asami rennen müssen. Das Schuldgefühl nahm ihm die Luft zum atmen.

„Na ja und jetzt versucht sie mit allen Mitteln von der realen Welt aus zu verhindern, das Vaatu befreit wird. Denn sollte dies geschehen, steht uns der Weltuntergang bevor...Aber warum hat sie euch das nicht erzählt? Sie wird jede Hilfe brauchen." beendete Bolin.

Asami sprach erneut leise:

„Korra will uns glaub ich nie wieder sehen. Nicht nachdem was wir ihr angetan haben."

„Also weiß sie von euch?" fragte Bolin ernst.

„Ja." Mako blieb immer noch stumm.

„Also ich werde sie begleiten. Ich lasse sie nicht im Stich." Mako fiel auf das sein Bruder älter klang.

Damit ging Bolin.

Es vergingen ein paar Minuten bis Mako aufstand und einige Sachen aus dem Kleiderschrank holte.

„Was machst du da?" fragte Asami, obwohl sie die Antwort schon wusste.

„Wonach sieht es aus? Korra wird uns brauchen, auch wenn sie es nicht will. Wir reisen zum Südpol." Seine Stimme klang endgültig.

Asami wusste das sie ihn erneut verlieren wird. Wie konnte sie auch je denken es würde dieses mal klappen? Reichte es ihr nicht aus einmal das Herz gebrochen zu bekommen? Denn egal wie sie drehte und wendete, sie wusste: Die beiden waren füreinander bestimmt.


End file.
